Sneaking Out
by CommeParMagie
Summary: Sneaking out. It's a lot harder when your Dad can read your mind. All Nessie wants is some alone time with Jacob, but can she get past Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**SNEAKING OUT **

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Sneaking out. Of course it's a lot harder to do when your Dad can read your mind. For all the effort it takes to find enough information to flood your head to cover up your true plans, it's almost not worth it. What am I saying? Of course it's worth it!

Because every time I sneak out (3 times so far) I get to see Jacob! Not that I don't see him heaps already, its just those times it's at home sitting on the couch, _watched by every vampire in the house._ It gets a bit boring after a while.

So you see why sneaking out is necessary.

Today was a surprise. Jacob wouldn't tell me where we were going, it would've driven me crazy but luckily I couldn't think about it. Even the tiniest passing thought could have my Dad watching my every move.

My plan for today was simple. I would tell every one I was going to see Emily and all the werewolves, but just don't. See, my Dad has no problem me being around lots of people – or werewolves – he just doesn't like me being around one certain werewolf.

My Mum has no problem with it, she hung out with Jacob heaps before I was born. She even snuck away from Dad a few times.

This time I didn't _really_ lie. It turns out a few werewolves were coming with Jacob and me. I didn't mind. All the werewolves were really nice. Embry, Quil and Seth were coming with us today. Embry and Quil are from another tribe to Jacob but they are really good friends and they still see each other. They were friends before there was two tribes, they were friends before they were even werewolves! I can understand why they're still friends.

I can't imagine Jacob when he wasn't a werewolf. I suppose he would have looked the same, but I just can't imagine him not knowing he can transform into a beautiful wolf. What would he have done all day? It's like when you try and imagine some one when they're younger. It's really hard.

So Embry, Quil, Seth, Jacob and me all headed out to the beach. I followed everyone else up the hill to the cliff. I still didn't know what we were doing here. Well that was before I saw Embry smile at me, then throw himself off the end of the cliff. Quil followed closely after. I didn't worry; I'd been around werewolves enough to know they would be alright.

We looked over the edge. Quil and Embry splashed as they hit the water and then returned to the surface. If anyone passed they would have thought they were crazy, jumping into the water in only shorts on a day as cold as this.

Then Seth too jumped off the cliff and joined the other werewolves in the water.

I looked at Jacob; he smiled at me and held my hand. We both walked up to the edge.

"Come on, Nessie!"

"Woo! Nessie!"

The werewolves shouted at me from below.

I gripped Jacob's hand a little harder, bent my knees and jumped. As I fell through the air Jacob never let go of me once.

I landed in the water with only a tiny splash and Jacob landed with a HUGE splash.

The water was cold but it didn't bother me, just like it didn't bother the rest of the werewolves. Jacob still held my hand. He pulled me towards him into a hug. Jacob felt warmer than ever next to the cold water.

"Oh no, who invited the leech?"

"Nessie! Have you learnt nothing? You don't bring _your Dad_ when you sneak out!"

"Hey! Why _is_ Edward here?"

"Duh! To come and get Nessie!"

I looked over, and sure enough, over on the beach stood my Dad.

I knew he could hear me from here. I spoke in a quiet voice.

"Um, hi Dad."

* * *

**A/N: Oooo... Nessie's in trouble!! lol**

**I hope you liked that! Please review : )**

**~ CommeParMagie**


	2. Chapter 2

**SNEAKING OUT **

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

If there was ever a time when I wished I couldn't travel at super human speeds, it was then.

I looked at Jacob. _He_ didn't look worried, but he has known my dad longer. I was still holding Jacob's hand. I squeezed it tight. He didn't wince.

We have had conversations about who's stronger. We still haven't found out, I can't bear to try and hurt him and he feels the same way. We say to each other it's a draw and we're both as strong as each other, but secretly, I think I'm stronger.

Jacob didn't move his gaze from my father but he spoke to Seth, Quil and Embry.

"I guess we have to go then."

They nodded at Jacob.

He pulled me in close and we started to swim for the shore. As we started to swim, Seth followed.

"I'll be alright Seth."

Seth nodded again at Jacob.

We started swimming again. I wasn't in any real hurry to get back to the shore and wished we couldn't swim so fast. Jacob didn't seem worried; he just kept swimming.

We were at the shore in seconds.

Dad hadn't moved at all. _At all!_ He was just like an abandoned, detailed, very angry statue. His arms were folded across his chest and he was frowning. Talk about wearing your cranky pants!

When we reached the shore, Jacob was still holding my hand. It was a good thing I didn't feel cold, otherwise I would be FREEZING! Jacob still seemed confident. I still felt dead scared. We balanced each other out.

"Well, hello Edward! I haven't seen you in," Jacob pretends to look at a non-existent watch on his wrist, "Why! A whole half an hour!" I wince. Teasing him was not going to make this any better.

Before my dad can answer, my mother appears at his side.

"Well!" She pretends to wipe sweat from her forehead " I know you're fast Edward, so the _least_ you can do is give me a head start, _or tell me where you're going!_ Not all of us can see the future through Alice's mind!"

She's smiling; she looks out of place next to our angry, confident and scared faces. She looks at our wet clothes and the werewolves still motionless, watching us from the water.

"Well, we better get back to the house." Mum says after an awkward silence.

Dad manages to give a small nod and tears of into the forest with mum.

Jacob runs out of sight into the forest. After a few seconds, he is at the edge of the forest in his wolf form. I join him and we head of to the house. Our clothes dry pretty quickly as we run and soon we are outside the house. Jacob runs out of sight again and returns as a human. He holds my hand and together we walk hand-in-hand towards the door.

My heart starts to beat faster; my normal humming bird heart is going so fast I can no longer hear the separate beats. It's just one long humming sound.

Jacob must have noticed because he held my other hand in his big hand so I turned to face him. His beautiful face was full of concern and worry. I turned my head away; I couldn't bear to look at him any longer. I bit my lip. I tried to turn further away by letting go of his hand but he held on tight.

"Hey," he said in his husky voice, his voice was so soft it was nearly a whisper. He placed one of his hands on my cheek and gently turned my face towards his. He looked deep into my brown eyes and I looked into his.

"What are you afraid of? They can't hurt you, you're their daughter!"

"They could if I did something they'd absolutely hate! Like, oh I don't know, CLIFF DIVING! They'd just stick me together like a jigsaw puzzle when they're done!" I was nervous and my words slurred together and my voice got high.

"Hey, it's okay! I would never let _anyone_ hurt you." He pulled me into his arms.

I felt safe and my heartbeat slowed.

"Ok, let's go." I took a deep breath.

We walked inside; the room was empty except for Mum and Dad on the other side of the room. Dad didn't look as mad. Mum must have talked to him.

We walked over to Mum and Dad.

We stopped in front of them, I looked at Dad but his head was down. He was pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighed.

"Why do you do this to me Renesmee?"

"It's not just Nessie! I did it too! I'm practically your son!"

Jacob was angry. He was glaring at Dad, but Dad wasn't mad anymore. He looked exhausted and disappointed. Somehow knowing he was disappointed in me made me feel worse. It put a knot in my stomach.

"I swear Dad, it was nothing! Recreational purposes only!" I pleaded with him.

At hearing that Mum expression changed to make it look like she was suppressing a smile. Dad even looked less disappointed. I have no idea why.

"Edward, I did it too!" Mum spoke quietly.

Wait, _Mum_ cliff dived?

"Yes, but you also nearly died."

Wait! So Mum cliff dived _and_ she nearly died doing it?

"Yes but I nearly died lots of times! I also had Jacob there to save me, and Nessie did too. She couldn't hurt herself anyway! Everything else would be hurt instead!"

Oh my God? Can vampires go into shock? She cliff dived _and_ she nearly died doing it _and_ Jacob was there? Well, they were friends. I just cliff dived with friends. I shouldn't be surprised actually. Jacob already told me about it. He liked my Mum and she liked him but she loved Dad more. She doesn't love him anymore and they only kissed twice. I wasn't mad. She doesn't like him anymore.

"That's not the point! She snuck out!"

"Yes but she sneaks out _lots _of times. Anyway, Do you remember _why_ I cliff dived?"  
Dad looked like he'd been slapped.

"Bella," Dad looked into Mum's eyes and held her hands in his. I looked away. It seemed so private. Then I remembered something.

"Wait! You _knew_ I was sneaking out?" I stared at them both.

"Renesmee, you have a mind reader for a father and an aunt that can see the future. Nothing is secret."

He was so smug. I was still shocked. Dad turned back to Mum. Jacob whispered in my ear,

"Come on, let's go before they start getting mushy!"

He pulled on my arm and led me out the door. We walked deep into the forest before I spoke again.

"But they knew!"

"Well you kind of expected it didn't you?"

"Well, I –"

I never got to answer because suddenly he was kissing me and I forgot absolutely everything, but in a good way. Definitely a good way.

* * *

**A/N: Hi. I hope you liked it!**

**Please review! :)**

**- CommeParMagie**


	3. Chapter 3

**SNEAKING OUT **

**CHAPTER 3**

**A/N: To all those people who sunk into my room at night and/or stalked me on my way to school and demanded I write a third chapter. :D One big group hug for you all!**

**This will be the last chapter of this story. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

**NPOV**

"So do you think they'll count this as sneaking out again?" I worried to Jacob; I was in enough trouble already. Of course _he_ didn't have to worry about that, _his_ dad couldn't rip him apart and just stick him back together when he was done. Not that my dad would do that, he's not _that_ angry. I don't think...

I bit my lip.

"No, I don't think it's sneaking out. More like an escape." He gave me a cheeky grin. I just about melted from the neck down, I managed to keep eye contact with him though, his eyes seemed so powerful that they could hold me up but be so soft that I knew he would _never_ hurt me.

He glanced down at my slightly wobbling knees and then back up to my face of complete adoration. He must have guessed what I was feeling like – not that it was hard to tell – because he then asked me something. His assumptions were confirmed when I had to ask him to repeat his question because I was too busy daydreaming about him.

His smile was smug.

Then he bent down and kissed me. His lips were crushing down on mine and I could feel his hot breath on my face and I felt myself leave the ground as he held me tighter–

"Oh God! The forest isn't even safe!"

I felt Jacob gently set me back on the ground.

I knew exactly who owned the voice and looked for him through the high branches of the trees. Then I found him.

Emmett.

"What are you doing here?!"

I was frustrated! Did I have any privacy? Dad probably sent him. A growl escaped my lips and I felt Jacob's strong arm around my shoulders. He held me close to his side and I snuggled into his chest. I felt calmer in his arms.

"Chill, Nessie!" He rolled his eyes at me. "I'm doing what you and Jacob are doing!"

With the slightest shift of his body weight he was falling from the tree and landed with a nearly silent thud. He smirked.

"Well, not _exactly_ what you and Jacob were doing."

I scowled at him but Jacob seemed unruffled.

"So why _aren't_ you out here with Blondie?"

Emmett's smile was gone and he sighed.

"Well, she's the one I'm hiding from…"

"Oh!"

Despite all scientific laws, Jacob's smile seemed to get bigger.

"We're having our next wedding soon and since the last few were small – and by small I mean they didn't have to close down the main street for them – Rosalie wanted to have a really big one this year."

A small smile played at Emmett's lips.

"And she got really mad at me when she asked me what song we should have as our first-dance-song and I said Cows With Guns."

Emmett was laughing now.

Jacob was too. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, she was saying I wasn't taking this seriously."

Emmett leaned against the tree he just jumped down from.

I reached up to Jacob's face and held my hand to his cheek.

I thought of Rosalie when she was mad, stomping around and yelling at Emmett and then Emmett running into the forest.

Jacob laughed.

"I suppose we _should_ go back, Rosalie should be calm by now, I hope."

Emmett looked at us with slight annoyance, surely wondering what I told Jacob.

I nodded in agreement.

I took my hand off Jacob's cheek and held his hand.

We all ran back to the house. I could hear no yelling so I took that as a good sign.

I entered cautiously but Emmett and Jacob walked in completely causally and unworried.

It turned out my caution was completely unnecessary.

Rosalie and Alice were over by the stairs discussing the pros and cons of two shades of blue, Carlisle was walking upstairs with a thick, old book in his hands, Esme was talking to Jasper about renovations for the house and – I purposely looked at them last – mum and dad were on the couch, snuggled next to each other. I let out a breath of relief and Emmett went over to Rosalie to wrap his huge arms around her waist.

Jacob turned to face me and stroked my hair.

"See, what did I tell you!"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him, my head barely reaching his chest.

I made a mental note: I must trust Jacob more often.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading!**

**Please review!**

**~ CommeParMagie**


End file.
